


Be Good, For Goodness Sake

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Santa costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very strange Christmas mission calls for a Santa Claus, and of course it had to be Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good, For Goodness Sake

“Is this really necessary?”

“Yes,” Skye responded shortly.

“Just because I have a real beard doesn’t mean that I’m automatically the best candidate for Santa Claus.”

“Ward, who else do you think is gonna do it?”

“Coulson.”

“He’s a little busy being the director of SHIELD, babe.”

“What about Fitz?” Ward asked as she continued fitting padding around his waist, desperate to get out of this costume situation.

“He’s too small.”

“Sure he is.”

Skye paused her preparations to loop her arms around his neck. “Grant, you’re gonna do great.”

He kissed her forehead in thanks. “Seriously, what kind of op calls for a Santa, anyway?”

“One in the city’s most popular mall two days before Christmas, clearly,” Skye said, picking up the red and white jacket from the bed.

Ward sighed. “There’s no way I’m getting out of this one, is there?”

She shook her head, trying to look sympathetic as she held up the garment up for him to slide his arms into. She let out a chuckle and poked his now very pudgy middle.

“You’re enjoying this a little too much,” he told her, swatting her arm away.

“Oh, come on. When will I ever get to see you dressed as Santa again?”

He reached for her, holding her face in his hands. “If it was just for you, I’d dress as Santa any day. I just don’t get why everyone else has to be in on it.”

“That’s sweet… I think,” she said, twitching her nose and kissing Ward on his bearded cheek. “Okay, now put the beard on,” she instructed, passing it to him.

He examined it, thinking it looked like a dead animal. Sighing, he slipped it on anyway.

“Perfect,” Skye smiled, pulling the long, white wig and hat onto his head.

“My whole head is itchy,” he said, his voice muffled by his costume.

“You have a beard, Ward. You should be used to itchy.”

“Yeah, but my scalp isn’t usually part of it.” He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the task ahead, and erupted into a coughing fit.

Skye firmly patted his back and handed him a bottle of water, sitting him down on the bed.

“What’s wrong? Please don’t tell me you’re getting sick.”

“I’m not,” he wheezed. “This thing smells really bad. I think half of it is made out of dust.”

She punched him on the arm for worrying her for nothing and moved to sit in his lap. It was a position they took up a lot of the time, but then again Ward wasn’t usually dressed as Father Christmas.

“This is weird,” she whispered, trying to see his features behind all the fake hair.

“Yeah,” he agreed, helping her scuttle onto the bed beside him. Then, it dawned on him.

“Oh God, there’s going to be kids, isn’t there?”

“Yeah, what did you think you’d be doing? Going on an inconspicuous shopping trip?”

“I was so busy trying to get out of it that I… Skye, I don’t think I can do this. I’m not very good with kids.”

“Yes you are, Grant. I’ve seen you with them, remember? Little Brandon who we met in Chicago who lost his mom? You were so good with him!” she insisted, stroking his back the best she could over the costume.

“Really?” The doubt he had in himself was clear in his eyes.

“Grant,” she said, steadily, trying to print her words permanently onto his consciousness. “You’re a good person. Just be yourself and you’ll be fine.” She grasped his gloved hand and squeezed. “Except you should probably put on a deep voice and say “ho ho ho”.”

His eyes were shiny when they met hers again. “I love you,” he said, moving his head towards hers.

“Woah, no!” she yelled, placing a hand right over his face and pushing him back. “I love you too, but I am _not_ kissing you with that on.”

Ward widened his eyes at her. “Pleeeaaasseee,” he whined.

“You can be such a child sometimes. See, you’re gonna be fine.” She braced herself and pushed the moustache up over Ward’s lip, leaning in for a short kiss.

He grunted his disapproval as she pulled away and stood up. “It’s time to go. But I promise, you’ll be getting way more than that once you’re back and changed.”

He smiled at her knowingly as they exited his bunk, arm in arm, to meet the team in the hold, ready to go and protect Christmas.


End file.
